


Lonely This Christmas

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship/Love, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another lonely Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No spoiler.
> 
> Wait, I wrote Christmas fic? bloody hell.

CHRISTMAS EVE

Danielle answered her phone as the traffic light turned red. "Where are you, Danni?" Emlyn asked, masking the worry in his voice.

"I'm on my way dad. I'll be a little late because I have to see a friend first."

Emlyn instantly knew who she was going to see. "When are you and Jack going to get together?"

"I'm not going to see Jack, dad."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really," Danielle answered as she ended the call.

*

Danielle noticed the brick propping the door open as she parked up outside Jack's house. She got out of the car and saw the dog wandering around; she crouched down and stroked him. "Where's ya daddy?" she taunted.

A flash later, she walked in and noticed that It's A Wonderful Life was on TV. She quickly went upstairs, walking into the bathroom while Jack was shaving. "Carter thought you were going home."

"I am Jack; I just came to see if you wanted to spend Christmas with us."

A sad look escaped Jack's eyes. "Thanks Carter but I prefer to be alone."

Danielle sighed dejectedly. "At least I can tell him I tried."

Jack watched as Danielle's reflection faded from the mirror.

 

Danielle slid the door open, quickly walking to her car. She got in, slamming her hands against the steering wheel. Jack came out and motioned her to wind the window down. "Tell who you tried?" he probed as he leaned in.

"My dad, he wants to know about us."

Jack smiled softly at her. "We work together and we're best friends. What more is there?"

"I don't know Jack," Danielle said as she started the car. "I'll see you Tuesday."

"See ya."

*

Robbie and Emlyn greeted Danielle as she parked on the street outside the house. "You ready Danni?" Robbie asked as he started a ten-second countdown. "Yeah I am."

Emlyn turned to Danielle, softly kissing her on the side of her head. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"Ready dad," Robbie uttered impatiently as Emlyn flicked the switch, unveiling an eccentric array of flashing fairy lights and freestanding snowmen and Santa's on the roof.

Danielle was awestruck by the display. "It looks good," she stated.

 

"This is so good," Danielle noted as she popped another handful of chips in her mouth.

Robbie laughed at Danielle. "This is one of the best Christmas specials ever."

Emlyn shook his head at them. "You're right Danni it is good. Robbie the best ever The Gallant And The Magnificent episode is still the seventy-eight three hour Christmas special. The one where Star was born."

All three looked away from the TV when they heard the doorbell. "Wonder who that is," Danielle said.

Robbie got up. "I'll go find out." A beat later, he opened the door. "I thought my sister wasn't good enough for you," he sniped.

Jack held up an expertly wrapped parcel. "I forgot to give her present to her earlier."

"Danni!" Robbie yelled. A moment later Danielle emerged from the lounge. "What are you doing here Jack? you change your mind?" she asked.

Jack handed her gift to her. "You forgot this, see you Tuesday," he said as he sauntered away. 

 

Danielle left the front door ajar as she followed Jack to the sidewalk. "Wait up."

Jack stopped, quickly turning to face her. "What?"

"It's not just the gift is it?"

Jack shook his head. "Your dad phoned me and told me I was an idiot for being alone."

Danielle smiled appreciatively at Jack. "My dad must have figured out that you're boofhead."

"Boofhead?" he asked, feigning shock.

"Yeah cause you are." Danielle smiled sweetly before making her way back to the house.

"Carter, wait."

"Yeah?"

"Are your mom and Steven here?" Jack asked nervously.

Danielle chuckled at Jack's disposition. "They're in LA till next Saturday. It's just me, dad, and Robbie." Jack followed Danielle inside. "And me."

Emlyn quickly went back into the lounge. "Dad, Jack's staying," Danielle stated contentedly.

Robbie yawned noisily. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Night Robbie," Danielle said.

"I'm going up too," Emlyn said.

"Night dad."

 

Jack and Danielle laughed at the men's timing. "You think they're trying to tell us something?" Jack questioned jokingly.

"Probably but I'm not su…" Danielle stopped as Jack drew her lips to his for a delicate yet adoring kiss. 

As they broke apart, they sat staring at each other in an awkward silence. "What?" Jack asked as he affectionately stroked her cheek.

"You already gave me my present."

Jack laughed at Danielle's mystification. "The kiss was also your present."

"My dad," Danielle sighed.

Jack smiled curiously at Danielle. "Hey does he wants to know about us, mean what I think it means."

"Yeah it does," Danielle complained uncertainly. "He thinks we're meant to be together."

Jack chuckled at the TV. "Looks like Eeyore's had too much festive spirit."

"Boofhead," Danielle said as she gently punched Jack's arm. "Is there an us?"

Jack smiled endearingly at her. "There is an us, Starshine," he whispered as he kissed her again. "Stop calling me Starshine, Jack." Danielle laughed. I hate it."

"Alright, as long as you stop calling me Boofhead cause I hate that."

*

Danielle smiled playfully at Jack. "I'm going to bed. You coming with?"

Jack was quickly on his feet, tittering quietly as he and Danielle made their way upstairs. Danielle put a finger to her lips. "Shh!" she muttered as she tried to hold back a raucous cackle. 

They crept along the landing to her room. She skillfully and silently opened the door. Once they were in Danielle switched the lights off and sat beside Jack on the edge of the single bed.

Jack chuckled. "We're not gonna fit in there."

"Yes we are," Danielle stated. "Here's how, Jack. You sleep on the inside near the wall and I sleep on the outside."

"I meant there's no room to have a cuddle."

Danielle rolled her eyes at him. "Just do what I say Boofhead and there will be room."

Jack smiled weakly at her. "So I'm sleeping next to the wall, then."

"That's the idea," Danielle giggled as she got in beside him, resting her hand on his hip she propped herself up with her other arm. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Not really," Jack admitted sheepishly as he went in for another tender kiss.

CHRISTMAS DAY

"It's about time," Emlyn joked when Jack and Danielle finally emerged from their pit.

Danielle lowered her head. "Sorry daddy."

"What are you two doing for dinner?" Robbie questioned.

Jack and Danielle shrugged their shoulders at him. "I was gonna take Danni home and cook something for both of us."

Danielle smiled brightly. "I'm going with Jack."

Emlyn smiled happily. "That's sorted then, are going to open you presents Starshine?"

Danielle glanced adoringly at Jack. "I already got what I wanted."

Jack smiled at her. "I think he means the ones under the tree."

Danielle picked up Jack's gift first. She shook it but it made no sound so she ripped the paper off, a concoction of excitement and fear washed over her features. "I need the bomb squad, so much cello tape."

Jack stopped smiling when Danielle finally got the last of the paper off. "Oh wow!" she stated as she held the DVD that she had been wanting all year. "We're watching this tonight."

"Okay," Jack whispered.

Danielle quickly opened her other gifts. "Thanks dad, Robbie. Shame mom and Steven didn't leave me anything," she said sadly.

Jack pulled Danielle into a loving yet sympathetic hug. "Sorry sweetie," Emlyn whispered as he picked up all the paper and plastic wrap from the gifts.

"Can we go now Jack?" Danielle probed impatiently.

Robbie chuckled. "I think she wants you all to herself Jack."

"The feeling is more than mutual," Jack stated lovingly.


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year and new love

Danielle was standing on the deck, mesmerized by the way the lights on the bridge reflected on the water, complementing the darkness of the ocean. A short beat later Jack came out and slipped his arms around Danielle’s waist, tenderly kissing her neck. "It’s almost time," Danielle murmured contently.

"Any regrets?" Jack probed.

"Nah. You?"

"Yeah, not doing this sooner."

Danielle turned to face her best friend and lover. "That doesn’t matter anymore, Jack. Everything has been perfect so far."

Jack stared at Danielle as she mouthed the last three seconds of the countdown. "What are you doing, Boofhead?" Danielle asked, uncertain of his intentions as he went down on one knee.

"I have to do this Danielle," he said as he opened a red velvet ring box.

"Oh my god," Danielle shrilled.

"Starshine, marry me?" he asked as he slipped the gold and diamond encrusted engagement ring onto her finger while the fireworks continued to light up the night sky.

"Yes Jack," she whispered tearfully as she kissed him dotingly on the lips.


End file.
